<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend by camichats</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898093">Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats'>camichats</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Car Sex, Communication, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fade to Black, Fluff, Getting Together, Jewish Wanda Maximoff, Meeting the Parents, Sexual Fantasy, Sugar Baby Wanda Maximoff, Sugar Daddy Tony Stark, background Bucky Barnes/Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:21:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda ends up as Tony Stark's sugar baby to help get her through college. Getting into that relationship was the last thing she expected and falling in love came as a surprise to both of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wanda Maximoff/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. S5-Hindsight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Diamonds Are A Girl’s Best Friend<br/>Collaborator: camichats<br/>Card Number: 4049<br/>Square Filled<br/>-Chapter 1: S5-Hindsight<br/>-Chapter 2: A5-Bed Sharing<br/>-Chapter 3: R4- “Who, me?”<br/>-Chapter 4: A1-I Love You 3000<br/>-Chapter 5: K2-Mirror Image<br/>Main Pairing: Wanda Maximoff/Tony Stark<br/>Rating: Explicit<br/>Major Tags/Warnings/Triggers: Sugar Daddy/Baby relationship, Age Difference, Sexual Content<br/>Summary: Wanda ends up as Tony Stark's sugar baby to help get her through college. Getting into that relationship was the last thing she expected and falling in love came as a surprise to both of them.<br/>Word Count: 14,793</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're a <em> sugar baby</em>?" Natasha repeated incredulously. "You. You, Wanda Maximoff." </p><p>"I'm aware of what my name is, thank you," Wanda said. It had seemed like a good idea at the time (student loans wouldn't pay themselves, and she still needed to eat in the meantime), and she didn't doubt her ability to hold up her end of the deal, but Natasha was making her nervous about it now. Generally speaking, Natasha was right about these sort of things. "And yes, I am." </p><p>Natasha blinked at her. "You've lost it," she said decisively. "I'll say pleasant things about you at your funeral." </p><p>"My funeral? Are you planning on killing me?" </p><p>"You wouldn't be able to stop me even if I admitted it," Natasha said, raising an eyebrow coolly. </p><p>Wanda rolled her eyes. "You know I do not believe your Russian assassin persona." Even if she had believed it in the beginning, it would long since have vanished now that they were roommates. "Why try?" </p><p>"Because it brings me joy. That, and talking sense into my friends when the situation requires it, which this certainly does. Sex work is dangerous." </p><p>"I'm not going fully into sex work. This is one guy, one time." </p><p>"One time?" Natasha repeated. "Define 'one time'." She was majoring in architecture. Definitions of certain words and phrases meant a lot to her. </p><p>"As in I am doing it with Tony now, and when we end things, I'm done." </p><p>"When 'we' end things," Natasha said, eyes narrowing. "When might that be?" </p><p>Wanda shrugged uncomfortably. She hadn't expected to get grilled about the specifics when she got home. Mostly she'd been high on the feeling that she wasn't going to have to eat rice and beans for the next five days straight before her next paycheck came in. All the tips she got were going to go towards the electric bill, which was stupidly high for no reason. "I don't know. No more than two years." </p><p>"When you graduate." </p><p>"Yeah." </p><p>"You promised some stranger two <em> years </em> of your life?" </p><p>"Not... necessarily,” she hedged. “I'm just saying no more than two years, because once I graduate, I'll be able to get a job that won't kill me like waiting tables is." She'd give her two weeks when she went in tonight for her shift. Despite what Natasha might think, she had thought this through. Sort of. Okay, so she hadn't thought through all the little details like when they'd break it off and if she was really prepared to have sex on demand, but she had made sure that Tony wasn't going to kill her or hurt her or something. </p><p>Tony had been pretty chill about the whole thing. He hadn't seemed bothered by the specifics, so Wanda hadn't worried about it either. Not to say that they hadn't talked for a fucking long time about the details, but that had mostly been about schedules and how it wasn't a big deal if she wanted to call it off a week into the arrangement. He'd made her feel pretty good about agreeing-- like it wasn't anything big, like it was just another relationship conversation where they were discussing where they were going to get dinner this weekend. </p><p>"Look, I'm- I'm happy that you're looking out for me, but I can handle this," Wanda said. </p><p>Natasha looked at her for a long moment. "Okay," she said quietly. "But if you ever do need help, there's no shame in asking for it." </p><p>Wanda nodded. </p><p>Satisfied, Natasha turned back to her laptop. "What rhymes with 'courage'?" </p><p>"What?" </p><p>"I'm supposed to write a poem. What rhymes with 'courage'?" </p><p>"What class are you taking where you need to write a poem?" Wanda asked. She couldn't think of any class Natasha needed for her degree that would require a poem.</p><p>"It's not for a class." </p><p>"...Okay," Wanda said slowly. "Maybe find a different word to rhyme with." It's not like she was here for poetry, after all. </p><hr/><p>
  <b>New text from Tony:</b>
</p><p><b> <em>Don't take this the wrong way, but how would you feel about a makeover?</em> </b> </p><p>Wanda frowned down at her phone. He'd actually prefaced it with 'don't take this the wrong way', so that stopped her from getting offended. She didn't really know how she felt about it, though. </p><p><em> Why would I need a makeover? </em> she texted back. </p><p>
  <b> <em>Gala. You agreed to let me pick your dress for it, but there's going to be a lot of photographers.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Basically you need to make sure I'm hairless in all the right places. </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Pretty much. </em> </b>
</p><p>He sent her a link to a business, and she opened it up. High-end, though really, she hadn't expected anything else from him. </p><p>
  <b> <em>My assistant highly recommends them, if that makes you feel better.</em> </b>
</p><p>Wanda <em> could </em> say no, but what would be the point? Tony would be paying for it, she was going to be doing it for an event specifically for him, and it's not like anyone in her own life would notice and ask about it. Well, Natasha might, but Natasha asked questions that most other people wouldn't bother with even if they <em> did </em> notice. </p><p><em> Sure. What time? </em> </p><p><b> <em>9 AM tomorrow.</em> </b> And the gala was the day after. It would give her enough time to get used to it, she guessed. <b> <em>Lunch afterwards?</em> </b></p><p>
  <em> Is it going to take 4 hours????? </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Well I tacked a massage on the end for you. Pepper says that it helps her from being tense for the rest of the day. I can cancel that?</em> </b>
</p><p>Oh god, a massage. That sounded heavenly. Pepper was his assistant. Wanda had met her once, but she seemed like a reasonable person. If she thought a massage afterwards was helpful, than she was right. </p><p>
  <em> No, that's fine. Lunch sounds great. </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>French okay?</em> </b>
</p><p><em> Not sure I've ever eaten French food before, but sure. </em> She was certain that fries didn't count just because they had the word 'French' in it. Eating French food sounded like a thing rich people did. </p><p>
  <b> <em>We can grab burgers if you don't like it.</em> </b>
</p><p><em> Sounds good. See you then. </em> </p><p>She added a heart emoji on the end and sent it. After it sent, she wondered if the heart had been too much. With a mental shrug, she locked her phone and didn't worry about it; it's not like Tony would read too much into it, after all. </p><hr/><p>Tony stared at the heart Wanda had tacked on the end of her text. That was... nice. Even if she hated him, at least she wasn't acting like it. Tony wasn't deaf; he knew what most college students thought of big businesses-- Stark Industries, in particular. Well, most college students that weren't in engineering, he should say. Engineering students acted like a job with Stark Industries was the same as winning the Nobel Prize, but people in the humanities had a tendency to disagree. Wanda was doing something in English, wasn't she? Maybe it was creative writing. </p><p>Fuck, he couldn't remember. Had he even asked? Now that he thought about it, he wasn't sure she'd told him. He should remember to check, soon. Even if she wasn't an English major, she had the look of one. He didn't know exactly what it was about her that made him think that. Part of the whole no-makeup, comfy sweater thing, he guessed. </p><p>He hoped she didn’t hate the makeover look too much. As beautiful as she was, she couldn’t exactly show up to a gala in what she usually wore. The makeup, the hair, the dress… if she hated it, this would be a very short-lived arrangement. </p><hr/><p>Wanda stared at the shiny new debit card. When she'd opened the envelope, she'd figured it was junk mail; it wasn't. Her name was on it, and it wasn't from her bank. There was no promotional information or big words to try and catch her attention. They weren't trying to get her to trust them with her money because, as far as they were concerned, she'd already done that. She snapped a picture and sent it to Tony. </p><p>
  <b> <em>That doesn't seem very safe.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> This is your doing, isn't it? </em>
</p><p><b> <em>Yes. I said I'd pay for all your food, and this seemed like the easiest way. I can give you all the account information tomorrow when you come by.</em> </b> </p><p>
  <em> ????????????????? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Is this normal sugar daddy behavior????  </em>
</p><p><b> <em>I sure hope so. It's not just food, by the way. New clothes you want, gifts for your parent's anniversary, whatever you want. For any big expenditures (over $1000 on one item), tell me first. Although to be quite honest, I'd prefer if you brought me with you for all big shopping trips. It's easier for me to use my card on that than to keep checking in on your account to make sure you're still set.</em> </b> </p><p>Wanda just kind of stared in disbelief. She'd figured that Tony would give her a couple twenties every weekend or something. Looking back on that idea, it seemed kind of stupid because Tony hadn't been very strict on how much money he spent on her. She'd complimented some woman's shoes at the gala, and the next day, she had a pair of her own. (Natasha had looked up the going rate for them-- four thousand dollars.) </p><p>They hadn't actually been doing this very long. A week and a half of Wanda going on dates with Tony-- and the one gala. They'd kissed some, but no sex yet. He bought four thousand dollar shoes on a whim for her, and they hadn't had sex. She really should've anticipated that Tony would give her a whole ass bank account for food expenses. Not only food expenses, she reminded herself. A whole ass bank account for everything she wanted to buy. He didn't even tell her a limit for how much she spent, just not more than a thousand dollars on a single item <em> while he wasn't there</em>. Tony didn't say 'don't buy shit that expensive', he said 'let me use the money from my main account for it'. God, she felt like she was so ill-prepared to deal with what Tony was actually like. She thought she had known what to expect, but he kept surprising her. </p><p>"What's that look for?" Bucky asked when he came into the apartment. Bucky was Natasha's sometimes-boyfriend. Clint was her other sometimes-boyfriend; she flip-flopped between the two of them. Personally, Wanda thought they should agree to all date each other and leave it at that. They all obviously cared about each other, but they thought that they needed to be exclusive, one on one, and it messed with all of them-- leading to breaking up and then getting back together several times in the course of a year. </p><p>"Your sugar daddy do something weird?" Natasha asked. </p><p>"You have a sugar daddy? Like a real one?" </p><p>"Yes, like a real one," Wanda said, then she huffed. "He opened a bank account for me and told me to buy whatever I felt like." </p><p>"Sounds like an excuse to buy the new season of Animaniacs," Bucky said, while Natasha did her trying-not-to-be-judgmental look. </p><p>Wanda snorted. "No thanks. I'm not going to push my luck." </p><p>"Did it sound like a test when he gave it to you?" Bucky asked. Wanda shook her head. "Then don't worry about it. I've heard this is what rich guys are like." </p><p>"Heard from who?" Natasha asked, frowning up at him. </p><p>"Thanks Bucky," Wanda cut in, not wanting to be around for whatever conversation would double for foreplay for them. They always claimed that it wasn't like that, but since they always fooled around afterwards, Wanda didn't believe that. </p><p>She'd talk to Tony about it tomorrow. They were going to be talking about the account anyways, so it would be easy for her to bring it up. </p><hr/><p>"Tony, what are you doing?" </p><p>"Working on a car, honey bear. I thought it was pretty obvious. Being rolled up under it is a big indicator for most people." </p><p>Rhodey tapped Tony's leg with his foot. "Get out here." </p><p>Tony sighed, making sure to do it loud enough that Jim could hear it. He rolled out and sat up. "What's cooking, good looking?" </p><p>"Pepper told me you went and got yourself a sugar baby." </p><p>"Yeah, so? I'm not even thirty yet; it's not <em> that </em> creepy." </p><p>"I'm not saying it's creepy, man; I'm saying that you're just setting yourself up to get hurt. You can't buy affection." </p><p>"Uh, patently untrue. It's been working pretty well so far." </p><p>"I know you, Tony. I know what you're like. You’ll tell yourself that if you know they're only there for the money, that you'll be fine. But you’re gonna forget. She’s gonna smile at you, and you’ll think that it doesn’t mean anything and then you’ll fall in headfirst. This isn't going to be any different than it was with Eleanor." </p><p>"I can see why you'd think that, but this time actually <em> is </em> different. She's a college student, not a debutante." </p><p>"Uh-huh," Rhodey said flatly. He pulled out his phone, tapped a few times, then turned to show Tony what he'd pulled up. It was a photo that had been taken of Wanda while she was at the gala with Tony. He had to admit that she looked the part of high-society woman all done up like that. "Does she really look like an average college student?" </p><p>"She does clean up quite nice," Tony said evenly. "The miracle of spa days, am I right?" When he saw that Jim was thoroughly unconvinced, he sighed. "Look, I'm paying her student loans, and she's going to events with me. Did I pick someone who was gorgeous? Yeah, but I know that we're not really dating. I can't deal with a relationship right now, anyways." He was still reeling from having learned he got broken up with by reading it in an interview-- Jessica had always been an asshole, but that had been next level; he wasn't ready to trust someone again so soon afterwards. "Wanda's pretty and fun, and above all, this benefits her more than it does me, so she has no reason to screw me over. Trust me, sourpatch, this is going to be the best relationship I ever have." With that, Tony laid back down and rolled under the car. </p><p>He heard Rhodey sigh. "I hope you know what you're doing, pal." </p><p>"Me too," Tony muttered. </p><hr/><p>Tony looked at the bank statement for Wanda's debit card and sighed. She'd only used it at the grocery store, and it was pretty clear from the amount, that she wasn't being extravagant. He didn't want to corner her and make her feel like she <em> had </em> to spend all his money, but as it stood, she wasn't really getting enough out of this arrangement. Tony was making out like a bandit, and he wasn't comfortable with that. </p><p><b> <em>Hey, you busy right now?</em> </b> he texted. </p><p>
  <em> Meh. Procrastinating homework. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What's up? </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>I want to take you shopping.</em> </b>
</p><p>It was a few minutes before he got an answer to that. </p><p>
  <em> Why? </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Because I like buying pretty people pretty things. Call it a kink if it makes you feel better about indulging me.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Do I have to get dressed up for this shopping trip? It sounds like it's going to be expensive. </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Baby you're with me. You could wear sweatpants if you wanted, and they wouldn't do a damn thing. In fact, I've done that before. Walked into a high end jewelry store in my pj's and they acted like nothing was out of the ordinary about it.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> ASJDFKLSDLKHJK Why did you do that?? </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Jim dared me to. He was convinced I'd get thrown out- or at least not instantly recognized.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> How foolish of him. </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Right? </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Anyways, you agreed to shopping right?</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Yeah. </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Cool. I'll be by soon.</em> </b>
</p><p>"Shit," Wanda said, jumping to her feet. </p><p>Clint raised an eyebrow. "I thought I was the panicked one of this group." Natasha and Bucky were playing Mario Kart and didn't look over at her, but it was clear they were paying attention. </p><p>"I think you lost that title when she became a sugar baby for Tony Stark," Natasha said. "Started freaking out all the time over what her rich little boyfriend would or wouldn't like on her." </p><p>Wanda ignored them and went to get changed. If Tony said she didn't have to dress up, then she wasn't going to. However, she also wasn't going to take his story at face value and stay in her sweats. The least she could do was put on pants that weren't a couple washes away from falling apart. </p><p>"Wait, her sugar daddy is Tony Stark?" Bucky asked. "That's awesome. Stop being mean to her over it." </p><p>"I'm not being mean to her," Natasha protested. "I just think this is a bad idea. She's going to get hurt." </p><p>"Okay, but it's <em> Tony Stark</em>. I feel like if he hit her, that would be really fucking bad PR for him," Clint said. </p><p>"Yeah, I don't think that's what she meant by hurt," Bucky said. "Besides, he's pretty cool." </p><p>"How would you know?" Natasha asked. </p><p>"He was the one to put my arm on. Preliminary trials and all that, remember?" </p><p>"You didn't say Tony Stark did that <em> himself</em>," Clint said. </p><p>"That's because I didn't want you to be weird about it." </p><p>Wanda thought it was pretty bold of any of the three of them to call each other weird considering they were basically a triad but hadn't made it official yet. Or maybe it's that they hadn't realized that was the simplest course of action for them. Hell, maybe they'd talked about it and decided against it and she just didn't know-- because unlike <em> some </em> roommates, she kept her nose out of other people's relationships.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A5-Bedsharing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony groaned, first at Wanda's alarm, then at the fact that she was actually planning on getting up. </p><p>She chuckled when he tightened his arm around her. "Tony, I have to go to class." </p><p>"No, you don't," he mumbled. </p><p>"Yes, I do." </p><p>"I will give you ten thousand dollars in cash if you stay here." </p><p>Wanda laughed again. She turned her head to brush a kiss to his cheek. "As tempting as that is-" and it really, really was, more than it should've been, and not because of the money "-ten thousand won't recover my transcript if I fail this class. We've got presentations today; I can't miss that." </p><p>"I can forge your transcript." </p><p>"...Seriously?" </p><p>"Yeah, it's not hard." </p><p>She felt like she shouldn't be surprised by that. Tony Stark was an actual facts genius. The problem was that she had trouble connecting the Tony that whined when she got out of bed with the Tony Stark that was worth billions and a certified genius. Even when she went to events with him, it was hard to think of him like that. Maybe it was that she wasn't trying, or maybe it was that Tony kept muttering jokes to her when he wasn't busy talking to someone. She'd always thought of people like him to be no fun. Or at least, only fun to other people like them. "Does that mean you don't have two doctorates?" </p><p>"I do, but universities don't have the best internet security." He dragged her closer and buried his nose in her hair. "I can give you three undergrad degrees if it'll make you stay here." </p><p>It was a tempting offer. Very tempting, because this mattress was the best thing she'd ever slept on, and she was all warm and snuggly. Tony cuddling her only made it harder to get out of bed, but, "I need to get my degree for real. Thanks, though." His arm was still wrapped around her, so she squeezed his wrist before moving to get up. </p><p>This time, Tony didn't try to stop her. He did whimper pitifully though. As she started to get dressed, he propped himself up, leaning slumped against the headboard. "Oh, that reminds me, there's... I don't remember what it's called. Some Christmas party I need to go to in a couple months. Are you going to be busy two days before Christmas?" </p><p>Wanda made a face. So far, she hadn't had any conflicts in her schedule when Tony needed her to be his plus one, but he asked every time. She could tell him no, but she hadn't lied to him yet and didn't fancy starting now. </p><p>"If you're spending time with your family, that's fine." </p><p>"No," she said, shaking her head. "I'm Jewish. Normally, I refuse to attend any Christmas party." </p><p>"Oh." Tony wiped some of the sleep away and yawned widely. "It's fine, I'll just tell people that you're busy." </p><p>"No, that's okay." </p><p>"You sure? I don't want you to do anything you're uncomfortable with." </p><p>Wanda shrugged. "They might call it a Christmas party, but what are the chances it'll actually have anything to do with the holiday?" </p><p>"Pretty slim," Tony admitted. "They'll probably mention the 'holiday season' and how it's the 'time for giving', but that should be it. Christmas-y colors, maybe." </p><p>"Maybe?" </p><p>"It's very <em> in </em> to not do traditional color schemes. Red or green, but not both. Probably gold and silver because they're basic bitches." </p><p>Wanda snorted. "I look forward to it." </p><p>"I was thinking we could have this dress tailored for you." </p><p>Wanda paused, one of her feet half in her shoe. "Isn't that what most of my dresses have been?" </p><p>"Oh, honey." </p><p>"Don't make fun of me just because I'm not a rich fuck." </p><p>"Alright, let's put it this way. Your past dresses have been bought and then altered to better fit your body. This dress would be made specifically for you, from scratch." </p><p>"...Oh. Well that's different," she said, finishing putting her shoe on. </p><p>"Any ideas for what you want? Skirt design, sleeveless, length... anything?" </p><p>Wanda shook her head. "Whatever you pick will be fine." Now that she was dressed and ready to go, she walked back over to the bed and gave Tony a lingering kiss goodbye. "We still on for tonight?" she asked, still leaning over to hover near his face. </p><p>"Unless you get a sudden rush of homework," Tony joked with a smirk. </p><p>"God, don't even think it." She kissed him again, then headed for the door. "Bye, Tony!" </p><p>"Have a good day," he called, and she shot him a smile before closing the door behind her. Tony leaned to the side and collapsed on top of the pillow she'd been using. "I'm so fucked," he muttered to himself. He turned his face into the pillow and breathed in slowly. </p><p>This was easily his best relationship. Wanda liked him. They got along. She didn't accuse him of being too controlling and not caring enough in equal turns. Figuring out plans was easy for them. She smiled at Tony like she genuinely liked all of his jokes, no matter how stupid they were. She looked happy to see him, every single time they met up. She had sex with him like she actually loved him. </p><p>Tony sighed. He'd been telling Jim the truth when he said that he thought he wouldn't get too involved this time. He'd thought it was the truth when he said that he wasn't ready for a relationship. Hell, maybe that part was still true. Wanda was easy to be around because they <em> weren't </em> dating. It's like paying for a tutor-- they don't tell you that you're stupid because they're doing their job; it doesn't mean that they're not thinking it. Wanda acted like she liked him; that didn't make it true. </p><p>They had a good thing going, and he didn't want to mess it up right now. They were something like friends, he thought. Not boyfriend and girlfriend, and she sure as hell wasn't in love with him, but they could pass as friends with benefits right now. Friends with some very <em> nice </em> benefits. He got sex and a partner to bring to events with him, and Wanda got enough money to live on and pay off her debts. Tony had bought some clothes and jewelry for her, but he couldn't count that as a pro for her since she didn't wear any of it. Unless he asked first, but that made it something she did for him and not the other way around. </p>
<hr/><p>Tony frowned down at his phone. </p><p>Wanda had never called him before. </p><p>He'd told her that she always could, but until now, she'd stuck to texting him. He made a mental note to change her ringtone, because setting it as a Beyoncé song had been funny at first, but now it almost felt... he didn't really know. It felt off, somehow, like he wasn't respecting her enough. That being said, he thought having Partition as her ringtone was pretty funny; maybe he'd ask her about it, and only change it if she actually minded. </p><p>"Hey babe, what's up?" Tony said, bringing the phone up to his ear. </p><p>"Don't panic." </p><p>"That sounds promising," he said. He turned away from the blueprint in front of him, since this wasn't going to be a quick and easy conversation. </p><p>"So Natasha-- you know Natasha, right? My roommate? I think I've told you about her. Anyways, she told her boyfriend about us, and he told his friends, and you know how information goes through a friend group." </p><p>"Yeah," Tony said, even though he'd never had enough friends to consist of calling it a group. </p><p>"Right, so it got around to my brother that I'm dating someone, and he told our parents, and now they all want to meet you." She paused, then added, "Which is sort of my fault, because Pietro asked if we were just fooling around and I said no, so he took that to mean we were <em> serious</em>." </p><p>"Ah." </p><p>"Anyways, I know you're super busy and maybe don't have time for it, but do you think you could come over for a meet the family dinner? With the High Holy Days passed, I think they're looking for excuses to drag me back home. It would just be easier for me if you could, because then I wouldn't have to think up an excuse and field all future invitations, you know?" </p><p>"Yeah. Uh, when were you thinking?" Not that Tony knew his own schedule. No matter what date Wanda told him, he'd have to double check with Pepper before agreeing. </p><p>"Is that a yes?" </p><p>"It's a yes if I can get a free spot in my schedule that they agree to." </p><p>"They didn't tell me a specific date. I've got an early class, so I don't want to do Monday or Wednesday night. Friday's are out-- Shabbat, you know?-- so that sort of kills Saturday, too. So we're looking at a Sunday, Tuesday, or Thursday dinner. Should I text that to Pepper?" </p><p>"You have Pepper's number?" </p><p>"She gave it to me and said 'just in case'. I'm not sure this counts as a 'just in case' situation, but I don't think there's any harm in it. Especially if you're going to forget to ask her. I would've called her first, but I didn't know if you'd agree. Thank you, by the way. I don't think I remembered to tell you that." </p><p>"Never met the parents before, so maybe you should hold back on thanking me until after dinner to see if you still want to." </p><p>"I've seen you make nice with the most abhorrent people I've ever met. My family can be a bit much, but they're nowhere near that level. You can definitely handle it." </p><p>"I appreciate the confidence you're showing in me, but you do remember what we're like, right?" </p><p>"We're wonderful and gorgeous?" Wanda guessed, sounding confused. </p><p>Tony laughed. "I was going for I'm your sugar daddy, but that works too." </p><p>"Oh, they don't know about that part. They think we're normal dating. We can fake it easy enough; it's not like it will be hard."</p><p>"Good to know," Tony said. Even talking about their relationship not being aboveboard wasn't enough to ruin his good mood. They were so casual about it that it was hard to be upset. "I'll call Pepper and get back to you when I have an answer." </p><p>"Thanks. Bye- wait, no. I know that we don't have any plans until Sunday, but I should be free most nights if you wanted to hang out." </p><p>Hang out was sometimes a euphemism for sex, sometimes not. "I don't know where I am on my projects," Tony admitted. He'd be surprised if he wasn't behind, though. He'd been spending a lot of time with Wanda, since being with her actually made him feel good. "I'll let you know." </p><p>"Cool. See you around-- and thanks again." </p><p>"No problem," Tony said, and they both hung up. He dialed Rhodey. </p><p>"Hello?" Jim asked, even though he had caller ID and Tony knew for a fact that his ringtone was personalized, so there was no way Rhodey didn't know it was him. </p><p>"Good morning Jim, and welcome to the full hour of Tony Stark is a fucking dumbass." </p><p>"Wanda?" he guessed. </p><p>"Yeah," Tony said, sighing. "Apparently, her parents found out that she was dating someone and want to meet me." </p><p>"You're meeting her parents?" Jim repeated incredulously. </p><p>"Yeah. On a scale of one to me, how screwed am I?" </p><p>"Well. You're you." </p><p>"Great," Tony said miserably. </p><p>"But you're pretty good with meeting parents, so I wouldn't say you're screwed there. You were fine with my parents, if you recall. Pop still asks where you are when I show up." </p><p>"Do you still tell him that I'm sleeping with puppies?" Tony asked, because it was easily the funniest thing to come from all of his college visits. He fell asleep the first time he visited them, on the floor with their two dogs, and Papa Rhodes thought it was hilarious and never let it go. </p><p>"Every damn time. Old man never listens to me. That reminds me, you gotta come down for Thanksgiving. I already know that you don't have work that day, so don't even think about it." </p><p>"Fine, consider it penciled into my schedule. Back to the topic at hand." </p><p>"I don't know what you expect for me to say, Tones. I warned you about this from the beginning. Meeting her parents isn't worse than falling in love with her." </p><p>"Hey, I never said that I was in love with her." </p><p>"Aren't you?" </p><p>"That's neither here nor there. What I need-" </p><p>Jim snorted. </p><p>"What I need," Tony repeated loudly, "is for you to tell me if I'm going to get myself murdered if I show up at dinner as myself." </p><p>"You won't. For fuck's sake, I already told you that you make a great impression on parents." </p><p>"I don't think your parents should be the comparative example. I was trying really hard for them to like me, and I was like, seventeen back then. I was much cuter. Now I just look like I'm- well, almost thirty. People don't call me cute anymore." </p><p>"You met Pepper's parents too, remember?" </p><p>"Okay, but that was an accident; she didn't <em> plan </em> for me to meet them. In fact, I think she would've been much happier if I hadn't." </p><p>"She thought that <em> before </em> you met them because she was afraid you'd say something inappropriate. You'll be fine, jesus stop worrying. When you actually try, you're perfectly palatable." </p><p>"Palatable?" Tony repeated, not quite sure if he should be offended or not. </p><p>"Some people can't handle the full course experience that is Tony Stark. Fortunately for you, I'm not a punk-ass weakling. Kinda sounds like Wanda isn't either, but as long as you try to make a good impression when you meet her parents, you'll be fine. Not that I'm not enjoying this conversation, but can I go now? I'm supposed to be in a meeting soon, and I don't think 'chatting with my best friend about being an idiot' will be a good enough excuse to keep me out of trouble." </p><p>Tony sighed. "Yeah, fine. Go to your boring meeting and leave me alone to die." </p><p>"Like I've said a hundred times already, you'll be fine. Don't forget about Thanksgiving." </p><p>"Yeah, yeah. See you later, sweetie bear." Tony hung up and sighed again. </p><p>Jim's vote of confidence did help, but his own parents (and Pepper's, which, yeah, Tony had completely forgotten about because altogether he'd only spent five minutes with them) were a totally different story from Wanda's. For one, Tony had been introduced to the Rhodes family as a friend, not a boyfriend. That made a pretty big difference. Also, Tony had been a couple years younger than Jim. For this, he was going to be several years older than her. It hadn't really bothered him that Wanda was in college until just now when he phrased it that way. God, she hadn't been able to legally drink for a full year-- not that Tony had let the legalities stop him when he was younger than her, and he was sure she hadn't paid much attention to that either. </p><p>He sent a text to Pepper about his schedule so he wouldn't forget to ask, then set his phone to the side and turned back to his project. "This," he said to empty room-- empty except for DUM-E sitting in his little charging port, "is going to be a disaster." Even if he got through dinner alright and they didn't hate him, it was another step to pretending like they were actually dating. He had enough trouble keeping it straight in his head without adding family meetings to the list. </p>
<hr/><p>Tony's phone started ringing. He would throw it at the wall if he thought it would do him any good-- it wouldn't; he'd built this phone with that specifically in mind. </p><p>He fumbled for the phone, but it wasn't where he usually left it. Or rather, <em> he </em> wasn't where he usually was. When he was alone, he slept on the left side of the bed, and there was a bedside table right next to him, which is where he kept his phone. Wanda had come over last night, and since she didn't have any plans early the next day, she'd stayed the night. They'd ended up with Wanda closer to the bedside table-- and therefore his phone. </p><p>She answered it with a tired, "Tony Stark's phone." A pause, then, "Hey Pepper. Yeah, he's right here." She yawned widely. "Hm? Oh." Wanda moved the end of the phone away from her mouth. "Apparently, she wants to talk to me." She put the phone back into position. "No offense, but you know that it's stupid early, right?" </p><p>Tony scooted closer and was able to hear Pepper's response. <em> "Sorry, Wanda, but I thought Tony would be in the workshop. He usually is, around this time, and even though I was calling about you, I think I forgot about the possibility of your presence." </em></p><p>"It's cool," Wanda said around another yawn. "What's up?" She hummed a little when Tony slung an arm over her and pressed a kiss to her hair. </p><p><em> "Tony told me that he needs to set a date to meet your parents?" </em> </p><p>"Yeah." </p><p>
  <em> "He's free the next several Sunday nights. He told me that was in your availability?" </em>
</p><p>"Yeah, that's good. I'll call my parents later and see what day is good for them, but I'm thinking Sunday after next. I'll text you when I know for sure so you can get it down." </p><p><em> "Thank you. Sorry for waking you up." </em> </p><p>Wanda closed her eyes and made an acknowledging hum. "See you around." </p><p><em> "Sleep well." </em> </p><p>Pepper hung up, and Wanda tossed the phone back towards the table. It landed, then clattered off the side. She sighed heavily and made to get up, but Tony stopped her by tightening his arm. "Leave it." </p><p>"You sure?" she asked, but she burrowed a little further into the pillow, so it was clear what answer she was hoping for. </p><p>Tony snorted. "The fuck's going to happen to it down there?" </p><p>"I could step on it," Wanda said, but it didn't look like she had any further plans to retrieve it. </p><p>"Wow, if only I had fifty more like it downstairs." </p><p>"Mm, fair." </p><p>Tony kissed her head again.</p>
<hr/><p>"Do we knock?" Tony asked. </p><p>Wanda rolled her eyes. "I may not live here anymore, but that doesn't mean I have to <em> knock </em> to go in." </p><p>"Okay, but-" </p><p>Wanda ignored him and turned the knob, pushing the door open. "Shalom, Abba!" she called, pulling Tony in with her. </p><p>"I'm not supposed to know Hebrew, am I?" Tony asked, alarmed. It was a long drive to Long Island, and she couldn't have mentioned that?</p><p>"Tony, breathe. And no, no one expects for you to know Hebrew; you're fine." </p><p>Wanda had mentioned a few details about her family before they actually made it to the doorstep, but she hadn't mentioned that her parents were Orthodox. Tony was pretty sure this was the first time he'd seen her do a loose ponytail at the base of her neck, and when her mother came into the hallway with her hair covered, it made sense. </p><p>"Wanda," she said, arms up for a hug and a smile across her face. </p><p>Wanda smiled back and went into the hug willing, kissing her cheek as she pulled away. "Eema, this is Tony, my boyfriend." </p><p>"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Maximoff," Tony said with a smile, holding out his hand. </p><p>Wanda's mother blinked at him then turned to her daughter. "You did not say that he was Tony Stark," she said, a touch accusingly. </p><p>"Well technically, I didn't tell you anything about him," Wanda said, pushing down Tony's hand with a quick smile. "Pietro's the one that told you. Besides, what does it matter? He's still here as my boyfriend. That doesn't change anything." </p><p>Tony didn't know if he should try a second introduction or not-- where he wouldn't mess up again, hopefully-- but before he had the chance to decide, Wanda's mother said, "Oh! Where are my manners. Yes, very pleased to meet you as well, Tony," and inclined her head in lieu of a handshake. </p><p>A young man with a kippah atop his dyed blonde curls poked his head into the hallway. It must be Pietro, Wanda's twin brother. With his hair dyed, Tony had trouble seeing the resemblance, but maybe that would change over dinner. "Eema?" </p><p>Wanda's mother turned to look at him. </p><p>Pietro then said something entirely in Hebrew that Tony missed. He knew a couple words-- like mother and father-- but he sure as hell couldn't keep up with that. </p><p>"Pietro, you could've handled that," Mrs. Maximoff scolded, but she dutifully went off to the room where he'd come from-- the kitchen, presumably. </p><p>"Tony doesn't speak Hebrew," Wanda said, looking at her brother. "Be nice." </p><p>Pietro rolled his eyes and muttered something before ducking back out of the hallway. </p><p>Wanda rolled her eyes then pat Tony on the arm. "Don't worry. He is grumpy that you are better looking than him." Her accent came out stronger around her family. He wondered if it would evaporate when they left the house, or if it would linger. </p><p>"Call me crazy, but I don't think that's what it was." </p><p>"You are crazy," Wanda said promptly. "Come. Abba will like you, and then you will not worry as much." She started to pull him down the hall, but he resisted.</p><p>"Did I do something wrong with your mom?" Tony asked. </p><p>"Hm? Oh, she does not touch men she isn't related to, the same way my father would not touch a woman he isn't related to. Since they're Orthodox, you know. I should've warned you beforehand, but I forgot. Sorry, but it's not a big deal. She won't hold it against you, I promise. Come on, Abba's nice." </p><p>Wanda's father looked every bit as much like Tony had imagined he would, from the warm smile to the obvious love he had for his family. It didn't take a genius to see that Wanda actually liked her parents, but it was nice to see that it was well earned. He'd just about teared up when he accepted the bottle of wine Tony brought and saw the Israeli label-- which Tony had done because Wanda had mentioned that they kept kosher, and ordering one from Israel was the only way Tony could be sure that it was. Pietro never truly warmed to him over the course of the night, but Tony figured that had less to do with him and more to do with Pietro being Wanda's brother. </p><p>"That went well," Wanda said, arm looped through Tony's and leaning her head against his shoulder as they walked to his car. </p><p>"Yeah?" </p><p>"Definitely. They loved you." </p><p>"Even Pietro?" </p><p>"Even Pietro. Though he did try his best to convince you otherwise. He never likes the people I date." </p><p>"Why's that?" Tony asked, getting his keys from his pocket. "Normal protective older brother schtick?" </p><p>Wanda let go of him and walked to the passenger side of the car. "Eh. I dated someone in high school who was... not very nice to me," she explained as they got in. The first thing she did-- before her seatbelt, which was usually what she did as soon as she sat down-- was take the tie out of her hair and run her fingers through her hair to get it back to normal. "I think he worries that it's because he was too nice to him, in the beginning. He compensates, now, by being mean from the start." </p><p>"Well, the execution could use some work, but it's a nice thought," Tony said. It's pretty much the same thing that Rhodey was doing now, to be honest. Different methods for each of them, but it was the same motivation. He started the car, and they fell into comfortable silence.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. R4-"Who, me?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He knew that Wanda wanted to say something because she kept looking at the road, then at him, then back again. </p><p>"I didn't think traffic would be this bad," she noted idly. </p><p>"There must've been an accident," he agreed. This was one of the many many reasons why he didn't come out to Long Island. All the traffic of inside the city, but further away. He wasn't in a bad mood because he didn't have any plans, but it still wasn't his idea of a good time. </p><p>Wanda glanced at him again, then out her side window. </p><p>"You okay?" Tony asked. </p><p>"I was just hoping we could get back to your place faster than this." </p><p>"If you want to go back to your apartment, I can bring you there first. It's no big deal." </p><p>Since the line was at a complete standstill, he was able to see her smirk and exactly what was in her eyes when she said, "That's sort of the opposite of what I was thinking." </p><p>Tony didn't know what to make of that. She'd always been enthusiastic when they had sex, but she'd never been the one to proposition him before. Granted, he normally brought it up at the beginning of dates so that he'd have time to get used to her answer-- although, to date, she'd only said no once, because the movie ended late and she was tired. "As fun as that would've been," Tony said, "I think we're going to be stuck in the car for a while." </p><p>"Yeah, I was thinking about that. Your windows are tinted, right? So people can't see in?" </p><p>"Um." Tony's eyes were wide. Was she saying what he thought she was? "That's right." </p><p>"So... hypothetically, we could... have sex?" </p><p>He blinked. The line moved a little bit. He looked towards the road to pull forward, then turned his attention back to her when the line stopped again. "Very, <em> very </em> hypothetically, yes." </p><p>"Why <em> very </em> hypothetically?" </p><p>"Because I'm still driving." </p><p>"Okay, no fucking, that's fair. What if I blow you? That's something people do, right? And it's not like you're having to pay complete attention to the road or anything." </p><p>Tony swallowed. "While that idea is definitely enticing, I've never done it before, and I'd rather not take the risk." If it was just him, he wouldn't care. If he did fuck up and crash though, he wouldn't want for Wanda to have to deal with that. </p><p>"Damn. That's fair," she said with a sigh. She shifted in her seat, trying to get comfortable, but it was obvious to Tony that she was at least a little turned on from having thought about it. </p><p>"You know, just because I'm not getting off doesn't mean you can't." </p><p>"You're busy driving," she pointed out. </p><p>"I wouldn't be my usual attentive self," Tony admitted, "but if you're amped up, don't let me stop you." </p><p>A small smile curved across Wanda's face. "You want me to rub one out in your car?" she asked, clearly amused by the idea. </p><p>"If I say yes, will you judge me?" </p><p>"Not enough to matter." </p><p>"Then yes, that's what I'd like." </p><p>"I don't see what you'd get out of it," she said, but she didn't say it like she was deterred. </p><p>"Well to be honest, I don't see what you'd get out of blowing me if you weren't planning on taking care of yourself afterwards." </p><p>"I didn't think about it," she admitted. "Seriously though, you want me to?" </p><p>"Yeah," Tony said, giving her body a slow look up and down. Because they'd been meeting up with her family, she had dressed modestly, but Tony knew what she looked like underneath. Talking about her masturbating was enough to get his blood running hot. </p><p>"Alright," Wanda said. She gave another glance at the window. "You're sure they can't see me?" </p><p>"Positive. I once sat in the front seat and had sex in a crowded parking lot, and no one noticed-- and believe me, someone would've noticed that if they'd been able to see." </p><p>Wanda chuckled. "That's good enough for me." She took off her sweater but didn't strip out of the rest of her clothes. Slowly, she ran a hand down her torso, starting at her collarbone and going down to her hips. She brought it back up in the same manner, only lightly touching herself. </p><p>"Is this how you touch yourself when you're alone?" Tony asked. </p><p>"Yeah." </p><p>"You always go fast with me." </p><p>"That's because I'm already desperate by the time we make it to your bed," she said, admitting it as easily as someone else might've said they preferred grape jelly to strawberry. "Never <em> want </em> to go slow." </p><p>"But you're going to take your time now?" </p><p>She rolled her head over to look at him, smiling lazily. "Unless you've got a compelling reason for me not to." </p><p>"Nah babe," Tony said, reaching out a hand to run his knuckles over her cheek. "You can do whatever the hell you want." </p><p>"Say things like that, and a girl might get ideas," she said softly. </p><p>"What kind of ideas?" Tony asked, lowering his voice to match her tone. </p><p>She didn't say anything in response, but she turned her head to kiss his fingers. "I can't believe I'm about to finger myself in Tony Stark's car," she said, voice back to normal and a teasing grin on her face. </p><p>"Jesus," Tony breathed. She'd said it as a joke, but Tony responded the same as if it had been dirty talk. </p><p>Wanda hadn't given it much thought, but Tony must really like her. He could be with literal supermodels-- and had been, if the tabloids had a single ounce of truth to them-- but here he was, acting like she was the most wonderful woman in the world. She slid a hand under her shirt and cupped one breast. Her thumb slipped inside her bra, swiping over the skin idly. With her other hand, she pressed her fingers over her clit, through her jeans, then down the length of her folds. Masturbating wasn't as much fun as it used to be, not when she was getting good sex on the regular, but it was still pretty good. </p><p>Maybe she was thinking about this all wrong. This wasn't masturbating in Tony's car while he happened to be here; this was getting off so they could both enjoy it, like putting on a show. She wasn't a camgirl or anything, but she figured she could fake it enough that Tony would enjoy it a little bit more. She took off her shoes, then-- after thinking about it for a second-- her socks followed; she wouldn't be able to feel sexy if she was naked except for socks. "And you're sure you're okay with me getting naked in your car?" </p><p>"Positive," Tony said, his gaze on her heated. "I'm not expecting for you to get all the way undressed, but you can do whatever you goddamn feel like, baby." </p><p>"Love when you call me that." </p><p>Tony's smirk widened. "Good." The line inched forward. </p><p>Wanda waited until the car stopped again to unbuckle and wiggle out of her jeans. While she was at it, she took off her shirt. She reached for the seat buckle again, then hesitated. </p><p>"You can leave it off since we're not really moving right now," Tony said, eyes tracking over her body hungrily. </p><p>It took a second before she agreed. "Yeah. I guess it depends on how quickly this clears up," she said with a laugh. It was stupid to be nervous, right? She knew that no one could see her, and she'd had sex with Tony a dozen times. There was nothing to be nervous about. She perched up on her knees and turned towards Tony. "I know you can't... do much right now-- since you're driving and all-- but can I kiss you?" </p><p>"Sure," Tony said, leaning towards her a little. </p><p>She kept one hand on the back of the seat for balance, and with her other, cupped Tony's cheek. The angle wasn't quite right, because usually when she was taller than him and kissing him, she was on his lap. This height wasn't what she was used to, but it was hardly the most uncomfortable part. </p><p>Wanda didn't kiss him for very long because she didn't actually want to keep his attention off the road, but it helped her relax again. She had to bend a touch awkwardly to kiss his neck, but she didn't do that for very long either, for the same reason. She didn't bother to get back in her seat properly to start touching herself, just moved her underwear to the side-- black silk panties that Tony had bought her, because she'd figured that he'd see them tonight-- and started rubbing at her clit. "God," she mumbled, dropping her forehead onto his shoulder. </p><p>She startled a little when Tony's hand landed on her thigh and curved around to squeeze her ass, but she leaned into it after a second. </p><p>"You look amazing," he whispered. His eyes darted back out the windshield and cursed. They started to move. They didn't stop after a second, but they were moving at a snail's pace. It wasn't enough to really get them anywhere, but it meant that Tony could only glance at her instead of <em> looking </em>. </p><p>Wanda sat back down in her seat and spread her legs. The seat wasn't <em> cold </em> but it wasn't warm skin, so she shivered a little. It wasn't enough to deter her, not now that she felt hot all over and <em> wanting</em>. </p><p>Tony reached a hand over and placed it on her thigh. His hand was warm, and his skin had calluses from working that she felt like she could trace from memory from how often she'd felt them against her body.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A1-I Love You 3000</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Nine-one-one," Wanda said. </p><p>"You realize that you have your phone on you and can make that call yourself, right?" Natasha said. Then she looked over at her. "You're not even bleeding to death. What do you need an ambulance for?" </p><p>"I <em> meant </em> a nine-one-one in my personal life." Then Wanda saw that Natasha was in her after-sex clothes. "Is Bucky here?" she asked, eyes flitting to Natasha's closed bedroom door automatically. </p><p>Natasha blinked, her face kept carefully blank in that way that meant she was trying to think of a good answer but didn't have one prepared. </p><p>"Is it Clint?" Wanda asked, because that was her other option. </p><p>Natasha took a breath and ran her fingers through her hair. "So, here's the thing-"</p><p>"<em>Dude</em>, did you have a threesome with them?"</p><p>"I... might've. It was Bucky's idea," she said defensively. </p><p>"No, I think it's great," Wanda assured her. "So the three of you are together now?" </p><p>"Ehhh." </p><p>"You've got to be fucking kidding me." </p><p>She covered her face with her hands. "I <em> know</em>. Trust me, I know. That's probably where we're headed; we just... haven't talked about it yet." </p><p>"So you left them alone in your bed while you have a crisis in the living room?" </p><p>"They're asleep!" </p><p>"But you are having a crisis?" </p><p>Natasha moved her hands back down to glare at her. "Weren't you having a nine-one-one when you walked in?" </p><p>"Right." Wanda grimaced. She'd sort of liked thinking about Natasha's life. That one was much more easily solved than her own problem, if only because it wasn't her problem to solve. </p><p>"Did dinner with your parents not go okay? They find out your relationship wasn't kosher?" </p><p>"You're not half as funny as you think you are," Wanda said flatly, because Natasha only knew one Jewish-related joke, and it was about things being kosher. "And no, it's not that. Dinner was great; they loved him." </p><p>"Ah," Natasha said knowingly. </p><p>Wanda narrowed her eyes at her. "What was that? 'Ah' what?" </p><p>"You finally figured out that you're in love with him." </p><p>"I- what? How did you know? I only figured it out myself like, thirty minutes ago." </p><p>"It's pretty obvious." </p><p>"You really want to talk about obvious? How about the fact that you've been head over heels for Clint and Bucky this entire time, but you're still acting like you're not sure about it. It's a load of bullshit, by the way. In the morning, you should just say that all three of you should date, and bam, problem solved." </p><p>"You really think it's that easy?" </p><p>"<em>Yes</em>." </p><p>Natasha gave her an assessing look, then said, "Okay. I'll tell them that if you agree to tell Tony that you're in love with him." </p><p>"What? No, no way." </p><p>She raised an eyebrow. </p><p>Wanda took her shoes off and collapsed on the couch next to her. "This is a totally different situation. Tony's not in love with me, but Bucky and Clint <em> definitely </em> feel that way about you." </p><p>"You're sure about that? That they're in love with me, I mean." </p><p>Wanda nodded emphatically. </p><p>"Okay. Then I want you to believe me when I say that I'm equally sure that Tony feels the same way about you." </p><p>"You don't know that." </p><p>"Look, I've only met him a couple times-" in passing, while Wanda was finishing getting ready and Natasha happened to be home "-but it's obvious he cares about you." </p><p>"Yeah, I know that he cares about me, but there's a pretty big jump from caring to loving." </p><p>Natasha shrugged. "Maybe for some people." </p><p>"Uh, no, pretty sure that's true for all people." </p><p>"Fine, then I won't say anything to Clint and Bucky." </p><p>Wanda glared at her. "You're blackmailing me." </p><p>"Blackmailing is using something you've done that I’ve discovered to coerce you. I think this is more along the lines of extortion, but I admit that I'm not as sure on that definition. It's immoral either way, but it's not like I <em> want </em> to talk to them about it." She pat Wanda on the leg. "And now you've given me a convenient out. Thanks, man." </p><p>Wanda continued to glare at her. This was so not fair. "Fine," she gritted out. </p><p>"Fine what?" Natasha asked loftily, because she was a sore winner. </p><p>"I'll tell Tony if you tell Clint and Bucky." </p><p>Natasha held her hand up, pinky extended. Pinky promises seemed a little childish at times, but it was the best option available to them. </p><p>Wanda accepted it, linking their pinkies together for a moment. "I'm so going to regret this," she said as she left go. </p><p>Natasha shrugged. "That's what you get for forcing me into this." </p><p>"Forcing you? If you recall, you'd already gotten yourself into this mess before I showed up." </p><p>"Hmph. What was the emergency, anyways? I know you were all surprised that you're in love with Tony, but I don't see what's so shocking about that if dinner went okay." </p><p>"It's not about what happened <em> at </em> dinner; it's about what happened <em> after </em> dinner." </p><p>"You have sex with him all the time." </p><p>"Yeah, when it's mutual." </p><p>Natasha paused, then frowned. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" </p><p>"Well... I was sort of... y'know, turned on and wanted to do something, but he was driving." </p><p>"So you gave him road head?" </p><p>"No, that's what I offered, but he said that he didn't want to risk getting in a wreck." </p><p>"Okay?" </p><p>Wanda took a deep breath. "He suggested that I get myself off, and I- said yes." </p><p>"So you're freaking out because you masturbated in his car? Or is it that he was right there the whole time?" </p><p>"It's more like I'm freaked that I did it, and he actually liked it." He'd liked it enough to get hard listening to her, and then he'd stayed that way until Wanda convinced him to pull over so she could suck him off-- not that it had been an instant solution, because she hadn't been able to suggest it until after they were off the expressway. </p><p>"I'm... confused." </p><p>"Liking sex with someone is perfectly normal, but enjoying it when they're just getting themself off? That's- that's like, <em> serious</em>." </p><p>"I'm even more confused. I thought you were panicking because you realized that you were in love with Tony. I didn't know you were freaking out because you realized that <em> he's </em> the one in love." </p><p>"He's not in love with me," Wanda said automatically. </p><p>"Please replay what you just said about the car thing in your head and ask yourself if that really sounds like you being in love with him instead of the other way around." </p><p>Wanda thought she was being stupid until she actually did it. "Fuck, how did I miss that?" she breathed. </p><p>"We all miss the shit that's right in front of our face," Natasha said. She stretched her arms over her head. "You okay now? I was gonna go back to bed." </p><p>Wanda waved her off but stayed on the couch for a while longer, thinking. All signs did point to Tony liking her as much as she liked him. Worst case scenario was that he said no and they broke off their arrangement. She had a nice savings from all the money he'd given her, so she'd be able to live off of that for long enough that she could either make it all the way to graduation or could find a new job so that she didn't drain it all. </p><p>Best case scenario was that Natasha was right, and Tony liked her too and she'd get a boyfriend that actually gave a shit about her. That was certainly a nice thought. </p><p>She was too keyed up to head straight to bed, so she edited her essay. It wasn't due for another week, but it's not like she had anything else to be doing right now. </p>
<hr/><p>They were eating at some super fancy five-star restaurant that she'd never be able to afford on her own when Wanda said, "Hey Tony? We get along, right?" After the words came out of her mouth, she wished she could stuff them back in. In the middle of dinner, in a public place, wasn't the best location for talking about their relationship, but she couldn't turn back time. </p><p>"I sure hope so," Tony said. "I uh, thought we were on the same page for that. You okay?" </p><p>"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." Wanda looked down at her plate nervously, then back up at Tony. She wasn't going to get it out if she kept trying to build up to it. She needed to blurt it out and deal with his reaction after that. That's all she could do. "I think we should date. For real." </p><p>Tony stared at her. Blinked. He glanced around, like he wasn't sure if someone else had heard. "Are you- really? That's what you want?" </p><p>"Yes. I know that it's not what we agreed to, so that's why I'm asking about it now, you know?" </p><p>Tony nodded, a touch blankly. "Right. Right, it's not what we agreed." </p><p>Wanda's stomach sank. "And I know that you said you weren't really ready for a relationship, so if your answer's no, I get that." </p><p>"I um-" Tony glanced away from their table again. He wasn't looking at anyone in particular; he was just looking away from her. "Can I have some time to think about it?" </p><p>"Yeah, absolutely." It wasn't the enthusiastic yes she'd been hoping for, but Tony was right to be cautious. There were things to consider, especially if he hadn't thought about it before.</p><p>The rest of dinner was a little stilted and awkward, but that was to be expected. Wanda had had worse dates with people she'd <em> actually </em> been dating, so this didn't even make her top five. "Do you want dessert?" Tony asked. </p><p>"I could go for something chocolatey, if you want to share." Dinner had been pretty filling, so she didn't think that she'd be able to eat an entire piece of something by herself. </p><p>"Sure," Tony said. He was missing his usual aura of being upbeat around her, but the fact that he'd offered and then said yes was enough to make her hopeful. </p><p>The waiter took their order for dessert and left again, leaving them alone. </p><p>"Obviously, I want to," Tony said. </p><p>Wanda's eyes flickered over to him. </p><p>"Dating me is usually a change to the relationship that most people can't handle." </p><p>"I think I can take it." </p><p>Tony looked at her for a long moment before smiling. "Yeah, I think you can." </p><p>Wanda was helpless to do anything but grin. </p><p>Dessert was expectedly more upbeat than the rest of dinner had been, and before they got up to leave, Tony took her hand and pressed a soft kiss to the back of it. It made heat rise in her cheeks, which felt ridiculous. They'd had sex dozens of times, but him kissing her hand while looking into her eyes like he loved her is what got her blushing. </p><p>"Did you want to come home with me tonight?" Tony asked as they left the restaurant. </p><p>"Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to stay the night at mine," Wanda said. "Of course, my bed's not as comfortable as yours, and I do have a roommate and her possible boyfriends that we'd have to deal with, but- um." </p><p>"But?" Tony prodded. </p><p>Wanda gave a small shrug. They waited for the valet to bring Tony's car around, leaning against each other. "I guess it would feel more like we're dating if you stayed at my apartment. I've slept over at yours a million times. This would be different." </p><p>"Okay," Tony said after a moment. "Would you mind if we went to the Tower first? I'd rather not leave this car in front of your building all night, and then I could grab something to sleep in." </p><p>"Sure." She tilted her head up to kiss his cheek. "Thanks," she said quietly. </p><p>"Anything for you, baby." A pause. "What did you mean when you said your roommate's boyfriends? She dating two different guys?" </p><p>"If she took my advice, yes. I can explain later, if you want," Wanda offered, mostly because she didn't know how comfortable Tony would be with her talking about a polyamorous relationship in public. It wasn't for <em> them</em>, but she had no idea what would be interesting for people to gossip about and what wouldn't. </p><p>Tony chuckled. "Alright. I can't really imagine who would want to get mixed up in that, but I guess whatever's good for you." </p><p>"You actually know one of them." </p><p>"I do?" </p><p>"Bucky Barnes. He was part of the initial trials for the Stark arm prosthetics. He said you were the engineer that put it on." </p><p>"I was." Tony frowned as he searched his brain. He'd been dealing with a lot in that time. Three different big projects had been in the final stages, and since he'd been the one to invent that style of prosthesis, he hadn't exactly been able to leave it to someone else to do. His memory of the different people that had taken part of it wasn't that great. He'd been meeting twenty new people a day and expected to remember all of them. "Big guy? Long hair, tats on his chest?" </p><p>"Yeah, that's him." </p><p>He nodded. "He did mention a girlfriend. Wait, is that Natasha? Huh. I wouldn't have pegged them as a couple. I thought she was with... I don't know his name. That blond guy." </p><p>"That would be the other boyfriend." </p><p>"Ah. She's not going behind their backs, right?" </p><p>Wanda snorted. "No, she's not that dumb. We made a deal though, that if I told you that I wanted us to date, then she'd tell them that she wanted a relationship with both of them." </p><p>"Whatever works," Tony said with a shrug. "They don't seem that similar." </p><p>"I think that's part of the appeal," Wanda said, but in all honesty, she was guessing. She'd never been in love with two people at once, so her guesses were just that-- guesses. </p><p>The valet handed the keys to Tony then, and he handed back some cash with a quick, "Thanks." The drive to the Tower was nice and comfortable-- more so than it had ever been before, unless her memories were playing tricks on her. So far, nothing in their relationship had actually changed, and there hadn't been enough time for things to be different, but she felt the change anyways. Maybe it was all in her head, but Tony looked more comfortable too. Surely she wasn't crafting that from nothing. </p><p>Wanda felt giddy as she grabbed Tony's hand and led him to her apartment door-- it hardly mattered that he'd been there before. This was different. It felt like sneaking her boyfriend through her bedroom window in highschool, if she'd ever done such a thing. It had that same airy feeling of being happy and carefree. </p><p>"Natasha, meet my boyfriend, Tony." </p><p>Natasha looked up from her laptop, frowning. "Yeah, I've met Tony before-" she stopped, a grin stealing across her face. "Did you say boyfriend?" </p><p>Wanda nodded, smiling widely. </p><p>"Good for you." </p><p>"Thanks," Wanda said, squeezing Tony's hand. "You talk to Bucky and Clint yet?" </p><p>"Not yet. They're coming over soon, though." </p><p>"Good." </p><p>"And hey, if it doesn't work out," Tony said, "we can all grab some ice cream. That's what people do, right?" </p><p>Wanda nodded. </p><p>"Thanks," Natasha said. "Hopefully we won't have to, but I appreciate the thought." She waved when Wanda glanced towards her room. "Have fun, you two. Remember there are other people in the building that will be able to hear you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. K2-Mirror Image</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They actually had pillow talk. That was a nice little change to their relationship since they said that they were dating. It used to be that they cuddled but kept silent until they fell asleep. It added a nice domesticity to their relationship, that they were laying side by side on the bed, facing each other with soft smiles and tired bodies. </p><p>Wanda hadn't cooled off from earlier, so she had the blanket over her hips and not an inch higher. Before, she would've been worried that the way she had her arms in front of her made her chest look too unappealing, but Tony wouldn't care about that now-- and even if he did find it patently unsexy, he was too busy staring at her face right now to notice. "Do you have any kinks?" Wanda asked. </p><p>"Pretty sure everyone has kinks," Tony said. </p><p>Wanda nudged his legs with her foot. "You know what I mean. I hadn't asked earlier because I'm not promising anything, but I didn't want to bring it up <em> before </em> if it was just to say no." </p><p>"Mm, smart move," he said, then didn't add anything else. </p><p>"This is the part where you tell me a kink. We don't have to start out with the heavy stuff, and I'm not asking for a comprehensive list but something would be nice. It doesn't have to be a kink, if you don't want. It can just be... a fantasy. Something you'd like for us to do-- and again, I'm not promising anything, but I'll think about it." When Tony continued to look a little worried about opening up, she said, "I can go first?" </p><p>A pause, then, "Okay." </p><p>"Alright. So, I've kind of wanted to get fucked over your Maserati ever since I saw it." </p><p>Tony blinked. "Seriously?" </p><p>"Oh come on, you can't tell me that you've never done something like that before. Besides, lots of people have that fantasy. Not with you specifically on that exact car," she said, rolling her eyes to hide the blush rising in her cheeks, "but getting fucked on a criminally expensive car has a strong appeal." </p><p>"Noted," Tony said, mouth curving in amusement; he'd noticed her blush, but she appreciated him not saying anything. </p><p>"Your turn." </p><p>He hesitated. </p><p>"C'mon," she said, nudging his legs with her foot again. "What's the worst that could happen?" </p><p>"You call me egotistical and accuse me of being a pervert?" </p><p>"Well now I'm interested." </p><p>Tony huffed. "Fine, but if you hate it, you only have yourself to blame." He waited for her to nod before continuing. "It's stupid. I know that, alright?" </p><p>"And having sex on a million dollar car <em> isn't </em> stupid? Fantasies don't have to make perfect sense." </p><p>That actually seemed to make him feel better. "I want to fuck you in front of a mirror." </p><p>"That's not so strange. Don't romantic hotels do that?" </p><p>"Some of them," Tony admitted, "but I wasn't done." </p><p>"Ah." </p><p>He took a deep breath, like he was genuinely worried about how she'd think of him after hearing it. "I want your hair and makeup all done up and still wearing your jewelry. I want it to be like... like we just got home from a gala, and we've been together for so long that you didn't think twice about getting out of the dress to change into something more comfortable before you did anything else. You haven't taken down your hair or anything because you think you'll have time in a second, but I think you're so beautiful that I can't wait. And you love me enough that you let me have you right there against the bathroom counter." </p><p>It was probably one of the more romantic things Tony had ever said to her. He didn't do the traditional romantic gestures, and she didn't have a problem with that. Being told that one of his fantasies was finding her so beautiful that he couldn't wait and she didn't want to stop him was... breathtaking. It was domestic, and Wanda had to kiss him. </p><p>"Does that mean you don't hate it?" </p><p>"That means I wish I knew when the next gala was so we could plan it," she corrected. Admittedly, it wasn't a fantasy she would've come up with for herself. She didn't like having sex with her makeup still on because it meant that it was going to get messed up <em> during </em> and then she'd have to get up afterwards to take it off. She didn't like keeping her hair in the fancy sort of hairstyle that she had when she went to parties with Tony because it had pins and shit in it, and it was uncomfortable to press her head into a pillow with all of that. However, it wasn't anything she minded so much that she wouldn't be willing to give it a try when it was obviously something that Tony wanted. </p><p>"We don't have to wait until the next gala," Tony said haltingly, like he was afraid she wasn't actually interested. "We could always go out to dinner and um- then. If you. Want to." </p><p>"I'd love to," Wanda said, kissing him again. </p>
<hr/><p>As it turned out, someone was having a rushed wedding a few weeks later, so Tony suggested that they use that. Wanda agreed. It's not like she had a better idea, and at least if it was a wedding, they could be as mushy as they wanted. People tended to frown on that sort of thing at charity events, but weddings were supposed to be romantic. </p><p>Tony had gotten Wanda's opinion on her outfit, because that was what he did now that they were dating. When she'd been his sugar baby, she hadn't seen the point in pitching her own ideas, but Tony made it clear that things were different now that they were dating. He could still make the major decisions if she wanted-- which she said that she was fine with him doing it-- but he wanted her to have more input than she'd had before. </p><p>So Tony had suggest something gold that trailed the floor, and Wanda agreed to gold, but not to the length. She preferred shorter dresses because she could walk in heels if she had to, but she couldn't really do heels while also making sure she didn't trip on the dress. She'd done it before, since Tony liked the longer dresses, but she didn't have to do that anymore. He wanted something strapless, and she agreed if the skirt could have layers. </p><p>"It's not really in style anymore." </p><p>"So?" Wanda had asked. "It's not like I'm one season behind or something that could embarrass you. This is clearly a personal preference." Tony had ended up agreeing with her, if only because she said that this would look better on the dance floor-- and Tony always insisted on dancing a little bit. </p><p>It was their first event together as a real couple. Wanda wasn't nervous because as far as everyone else was concerned, nothing had changed. There was a small churning of butterflies though, simply because she was part of a couple that was going to a wedding. No matter how casual or serious the relationship was, it always felt like <em> something </em> to attend a wedding together. </p><p>"Are you sure this is appropriate?" Wanda asked, looking at herself in the mirror. </p><p>"Bit late to change now," Tony said, adjusting his cufflinks. "You're wearing gold, not white. no matter how inappropriate you mind find this, I can promise you that there will be someone worse." </p><p>"Seriously?" </p><p>"Mm. At weddings like this, there's always some jilted lover that wants to make a scene. As someone that knows the groom, the likelihood of that happening is rather high. Either someone in jeans and a t-shirt, or another woman in a lacy white dress. Besides, gold is one of their wedding colors; you're <em> supposed </em> to wear it." </p><p>"Is that what wedding colors are?" Wanda asked. She'd always wondered. </p><p>"Well, it is for the weddings I go to." The other colors were red and blue, so naturally, Tony was wearing a red suit with golden highlights. The only parts of Wanda's outfit that were red were parts of her shoes, a few of the decorative flowers in her hair, and then her earrings and necklace. According to Tony, at least. He'd said that he wanted them to be a surprise. He turned to get them, returning with the box still shut. "Can I?" he asked. holding the box aloft to let her know what he meant. </p><p>"Sure." </p><p>He opened it and set it on the dresser as he pulled out the earrings. They weren't particularly eye-catching, at least to Wanda. A couple inches long, braided gold, with red stones at the bottom. Wanda moved her head so that one ear was held out to him. </p><p>"You're not going to tell me that these are made of gold, are you?" </p><p>"Fine, I won't tell you that," Tony said, sliding the hook through one piercing. He was about to walk to her other side when she turned for him. </p><p>"Fucking hell," she whispered. </p><p>"If it makes you feel better, the rubies are more expensive than the gold." </p><p>"Those are real rubies?" she asked, putting effort into making sure she didn't jump in surprise. </p><p>"Um. Maybe?" </p><p>"I'm just going to stop asking you questions I don't want the answer to." </p><p>"A smart decision, if I may so say." He pulled out the necklace, and Wanda felt her eyes widen. The earrings may not have eye-catching, but the necklace certainly was. It reminded her of the necklace in Moulin Rouge, the one that covered Nicole Kidman's neck and went all the way down to the top of her chest. It wasn't exactly the same style, but it did cover a few inches of her neck like a choker necklace, and then it layered down in strings. More gold, more rubies, and it was long enough that it ended lower than her chest. </p><p>"I feel like this is the most expensive thing you've ever made me wear." </p><p>Tony paused in fastening the necklace. "I thought you said you were okay with this," he said quietly. </p><p>"I am," Wanda said quickly. "It's just... dizzying, sometimes. I used to struggle to have enough for rent, and now I'm wearing an outfit that- what, costs more than my rent for a year?" </p><p>"Maybe not that much," Tony said, but Wanda couldn't tell if he was just trying to make her feel better or not. He stepped back, giving her reflection an assessing look. "Good?" </p><p>All Wanda could think about was how that necklace was going to feel when it was the only thing she was wearing. "Yep. All good." </p>
<hr/><p>Throughout the night, it was obvious that Tony was thinking about getting her out of her dress. He always looked at her like she was beautiful, but there was something heated in his eyes this time, and it didn't take a whole lot of guesswork to figure out what he was thinking of. </p><p>"God, these shoes were killing me," she said once they were back in the Tower. She brought one foot up and had her hand down to take it off before she paused. "Did you want the shoes on?" </p><p>Tony thought about it, then said, "No, I don't think that's necessary." </p><p>"I can keep them on if you want, it's not a big deal." </p><p>"You just said they were killing you," Tony said, then patted the small of her back as he passed. "Maybe some other time." </p><p>Wanda gave a mental shrug and took them off, setting them against the wall. Tony disappeared into his room. She paused for a moment, then unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor. She stepped out of it, then picked it up and hung it over her arm. It really was a pretty dress, and there was no harm in hanging it up. She wasn't wearing a bra since the dress had been strapless, but since the underwear she was wearing was made of silk, she felt about as exposed as wearing nothing. It would be off soon enough, anyways. "Hey Tony?" she asked as she stepped into the bedroom. The necklace brushed against her chest as she walked. Any other day, and she would take it off. Knowing that Tony would like how it looked against her bare skin though, she left it where it was and swallowed when she started to get turned on-- just from a necklace. "Do you know where I can hang this up?" </p><p>Tony looked over at her, then his breath caught. It was a gratifying reaction, to say the least. It was almost like he'd forgotten this had been the plan the whole night. He licked his lips. "Yeah, it's in the middle of the closet," he said, pointing unnecessarily. </p><p>She could feel his eyes on her the entire time, but she took her time. They hadn't really talked about if they were going to pretend like they hadn't set the scene up or not, but she figured there was no harm in playing into it a little. "It was a pretty good wedding," she said once the dress was hanging safely in the closet. </p><p>"It was," Tony agreed. "Their marriage will never last, but it was a nice ceremony. Good champagne, nice music." </p><p>"No need to be quite so pessimistic. There's always a chance that they won't get divorced." She headed to the bathroom, and she could hear Tony following her. </p><p>"You're right, she might decide to kill him." </p><p>Wanda snorted, glancing at him in the reflection. "That's horrible." </p><p>"You wanted an option other than divorce," Tony said with a smirk, but it was obvious that he wasn't putting a lot of thought into it. "You looked amazing all night," he said in a low voice, moving to stand behind her and putting his hands on her hips. </p><p>"Thanks," Wanda said, smiling. </p><p>He kissed her bare shoulder, but his eyes were still on hers in the mirror. "You look even better now." </p><p>"Yeah?" </p><p>"Yeah." His lips skimmed across her skin, and he kissed her again, his mouth catching the necklace this time. "Can I take these off?" he asked, hooking his thumbs under her panties. </p><p>"Please." He hadn't really touched her yet, but she could feel herself getting wet. </p><p>He pushed them down, leaving her naked. Comparatively, Tony had only lost his vest and tie. He hadn't even undone the top buttons on his shirt yet. </p><p>One hand went up to her breast. He had to push aside the necklace, but when her breath hitched, it moved the chains back over his knuckles. The other hand went to her front, the pad of one finger ghosting over her clit. A promise of feeling good, but all it was in that moment was a tease. </p><p>He kissed her shoulder again. Tony tried not to focus on it too much, but he really did love her breasts. The firm weight to them, the way they jiggled as he fucked her. He knew that it didn't feel as good to her as it did for him to play with them, and that's why he didn't focus on them, but he figured that he could indulge a little tonight. </p><p>He rubbed the length of his erection against her ass, loving the way she automatically rubbed back against him-- which inadvertently pushed her chest forward, into his hand. "God, you're perfect," he breathed. He pinched her nipple lightly, and her breath caught. He did it again. </p><p>"Come on," she said, rubbing herself against his trousers again. </p><p>"Come on what?" he asked, because he was a fucking tease and he never got tired of her saying that she wanted him. </p><p>"Finger me, fuck me, I don't care just do <em> something</em>." </p><p>"But I'm having fun," he said, moving his mouth to her ear and running his tongue over the cartilage shaping it. "Don't you want me to have fun, baby?" It was dirty to call her baby right now, because he knew that she was more likely to let him do whatever he wanted when he called her that. </p><p>Clearly, she knew it too. She swallowed, hard enough that he could hear it. "Yeah, yeah whatever you want." She might be a little frustrated, but there was no recrimination in her eyes. </p><p>Tony pulled back, taking his hands off her. He hardly ever admired what she looked like from behind because there was so much on her front to worship. As always, she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. The curve of her back, the stretch marks at the tops of her legs... it made a rush of desire go through Tony, and he had to take a deep breath so he didn't say fuck it to the whole endeavor and get on his knees for her. </p><p>He put a hand at the top of her spine and slowly dragged it all the way down to her tailbone-- she got goosebumps all over. He glanced at her eyes in the mirror; she'd already been looking at him. He quirked a small smile. "I think the word gorgeous was invented to describe you," he said softly. </p><p>Something tender came into her expression then, the sort of look that he knew preceded- "I love you," she whispered. That. </p><p>Tony's throat worked for a second. He knew how he felt about her, and he knew for a fact that she felt the same way; it just took a little bit of effort for him to get the response out no matter how many times he said it. "I think I love you more." He moved back in, kissing her shoulder and holding tight onto her hips. This time, when he moved a hand to the front, there was no teasing about it. Wanda moaned, hips rocking like his dick was already inside her and she wanted it deeper. "Fuck, baby," he said, mouth moving to her jaw and kissing. "Can I have you like this? Right here?" </p><p>She nodded, and it took a little longer for the words to follow. "Yes- whatever you want, Tony." </p><p>"Don't tell me that," he joked as he pulled away and opened the drawer that they kept condoms in. "I'll take you up on it and keep you like this all the time. It'll be like a modern Rapunzel retelling." </p><p>"Does it count as a Rapunzel story if I say yes?" </p><p>"Not sure," Tony said, unzipping his pants and gingerly pulling his cock from his boxers. He opened the condom packet and rolled it on. He lined up with her entrance. "I'll ask someone." He rolled his hips, letting out a moan as he slipped inside her. "Later," he said. He thrust forward, and her ass was pressed against his abdomen. </p><p>Wanda made a choked noise, but they'd been together long enough that he knew it was one of pleasure. He loved when he could do that to her-- get her so worked up so fast that she couldn't get out a full moan, that's how good she felt. </p><p>"I'll ask someone later," he said, hands settling at her waist. He pulled out a little and thrust back in experimentally. The angle wasn't right, even with her hands braced against the counter. "Can you put a leg on the counter, babe?" he whispered. Wanda did, and he tried it again. "<em>Fuck </em> that's good. You good?" </p><p>"God, yes," she said, pushing her ass back against him. </p><p>"Can I- um." </p><p>"Harder," Wanda said, and Tony breathed out in relief. "I want it harder tonight." Thank fuck. </p><p>Tony started fucking into her with abandon, switching between watching her in the mirror and watching the way her back would twist minutely and arch. It was one of the times that he glanced in the mirror that their eyes locked. "You looking at me or are you looking at you, baby?" </p><p>"Mm- I'm looking at you." </p><p>He slowed the pace a little so he could put his mouth directly against her ear. She shuddered, which did all sort of wonderful things to him. "I want you to look at you," he whispered, his voice low and rumbling against her. </p><p>Maybe it was stupid, but she liked the imbalance of her being naked and Tony being full dressed. It put a fire in her blood that she hadn't anticipated. </p><p>He pulled almost completely out and slammed back in, making her bounce on the counter. She whined. "I want you to see how goddamn beautiful you are like this," he continued. "Look at yourself." He waited until she did, then did the same move again-- pulling out slowly and slamming back in so her body jolted. "Did you see how amazing that was?" </p><p>She shook her head. She didn't know if that's because it was the truth or if she just wanted him to do it again; he did. </p><p>"You're so fucking beautiful," he rumbled, rolling his hips against her. It was like little sparks were set all throughout her body and Tony was the only one that knew the sequence. "So <em> fucking </em> beautiful," he repeated. </p><p>He started to fuck her again, and this time, she could see it-- beautiful.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>